


Lullabye

by Carbon65



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: #LetCrutchieSayFuck2K18, #LetCrutchieSleep2K18, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Parody, The Author Regrets Everything, historically accurate slang, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Manhattan no longer echosWith the voices of newsies so deep.It’s time to go back to the lodging house, child,It's time for you to sleep





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go the Fuck to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395606) by Aaron Mansbach. 



Manhattan no longer echos  
With the voices of newsies so deep.  
It’s time to go back to the lodging house, child,  
So you can fucking sleep.

Tony is back from the races.  
He had good luck: took a clean sweep.  
He won a corona - Dont touch it, you ass,  
You can _smell_ it after your sleep.

Crutchie’s got in for the night now,  
He’s smiling, but looks like might weap.  
“Lay down your crutch: you ain’t walkin so good,  
It’ll help if you fucking sleep.”

Al’s lips have start to tingle  
With tantalizing thoughts of sheep,  
Mush has flopped back onto his back,  
And Blink’s snoring loud, ‘cause he’s asleep

Spot Conlon, fierce king and protector,  
And his armies of birdies that cheep,  
Have all bedded down where monsters abound:  
In Brooklyn - yet they fucking sleep

Les and David are in their apartment,  
The home they work to help keep.  
Tomorrow they’ve got school and papes to hock  
Look, they’re already both asleep!

Jack’s up on roof in his penthouse,  
High over this stinkin’ heap.  
He’s got dreams big as the New Mexico sky  
That he’ll see if he can fucking sleep.

Even the kids carrying the banner -  
Who found lodging house rent too steep,  
They’ve found corners and doorways and allies  
And they’re trying to fucking sleep

And now to you, dear fansie  
For whom realization may start to creep.  
Yeah, you’re right: this is a call out post.  
Get the fuck off your phone and sleep!


End file.
